Aqune
'Aqune '( A-coon-nay) is a Spider Rider controlled by Mantid. She and her sister Corona are Oracle's Handmaiden's from the kingdom of Nuuma. Character Aqune is a moderately calm person, she does not like to battle but will if necessary. When she does battle, though, Aqune is a very skilled warrior. For most of her life Aqune has been controlled by Mantid through the mask she wears. Because of this she is not always responsible for her actions, but when Hunter wanted to take her back to Arachna she refused to go with him because she saw the Invectids as her family, and believed it morally wrong to abandon them. Appearance Aqune has lavender eyes and short perfect purple hair. She has small round earrings with long lace attached to them that go past her shoulders . Civilian Attire Dark aqua dress, lavender "x" belt, dark aqua and black shoes, lavender lace earrings. Spider Rider Armor Purple tunic with breastplate armor, and black shoulder armor. History Aqune became an Oracle's handmaid at a young age, which greatly helps the Invectids in their quest for the Oracle Keys, since most of the keys can only be accessed by an Oracle's handmaid. Little is known of Aqune's childhood, but the Queen of Nuuma did watch her and Corona playing together. Some time later, the blimp she and her sister was traveling on was attacked by Buzzrays and shot down. Aqune survived the crash, wondering alone in the Forest of Bewilderment. Later Buguese found her and upon discovering her Manacle, rescued her and took her back to the Invectid Nation. Aqune meets her sister again many years later, but she is unable to recognize her due to her amnesia, something she'd been suffering from the day of the crash. She had accompanied Buguese to the Hill of Champions to investigate the monument and see if an Oracle Key rested there. Later, Hunter accidentally removed Aqune's Mask during a mission to locate one of the Oracle's Shrine's. Shocked and frightened due to not being aware of what she does when under the control of her mask, Aqune and Hunter fell down a cliff in the confusion. Unhurt, Aqune took it upon herself to care for Hunter after he'd been hurt during the fall, he healed quickly thanks to her food and ministrations. Aqune then shielded Hunter from Buguese by claiming that she would fight him, but only after he had fully recovered. She stood still, allowing Buguese to place another mask on her, and together with Buguese, they continued their search for the shrine. Aqune encountered Hunter and the Spider Riders again inside the Oracle shrine. Her new mask was broken by Corona during their fight. She was frightened and let Buguese hold her until she calmed down. Because her mask was broken, she tried to protect Hunter again. She gave power to Hunter, allowing him to transform with the Oracle Key. After the battle Buguese forced her return to the Invectids on their transport. During the invasion of Arachna Castle, Aqune, again under Invectid control, managed to gain control of one of the Oracle Keys. She then demonstrated her innate ability to use their power. Despite this advantage Hunter was granted the power of the second key from Nuuma, destroying her mask and restoring her to normal. Aqune was carried back to the Invectid lands by Buguese after the battle was over. During the Spider Rider trip to Nuuma, Aqune again attacked Hunter and the others while under the influence of another of Buguese's masks. This time the Oracle herself freed Aqune from the masks influence and Aqune joined Hunter and the Spider Riders on their mission to help the people of Nuuma. She stated that she wasn't sure whether she should go with the Spider Riders, but she believed that Nuuma might hold the keys to finding out her mysterious past. On the way to Nuuma Buguese attacked the group and placed a new mask on Aqune, forcing her back to the side of the Invectids. During the siege of Nuuma, Buguese distracted the Spider Riders as Aqune removed the Oracle Key from it's pedestal. When Hunter met Lord Mantid face to face, Mantid freed Aqune from her new mask as a show of good faith. Hunter tried to take her away from the Invectids but she gently insisted that she wished to stay because they needed her help to stay alive. Not long after Mantid placed the mask back on Aqune and sent her with Buguese in the new Battle Beetle Dark Opal to attack the Spider Riders. Aqune was then forced to betray Buguese and steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. Once this was accomplished Aqune was granted some of Oracle's power through her mask and ordered to kill the Spider Riders. She was prevented from doing so by the intervention of Buguese, who removed her mask, thus permanently freeing her from Invectid control. Now free to make her own decisions Aqune accompanied her fellow Spider Riders on a mission to stop Mantid. Upon entering Fortress Mantid and confronting Mantid directly, Aqune learned the leader of the Invectid people had in fact been a human being, and not just any human. Her former master had been an Earthen, a human from the Outer World. Aqune used her powers as a handmaiden along with Corona to help Hunter regain control over the Oracle's power. She grew worried for Hunter when he started to use the Oracle's power with hatred in his heart. Aqune, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle herself when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Aqune accompanied Corona in chasing after Hunter while riding their spiders. Powers Beside the usual Spider Rider powers, Aqune has also shown to be able to tap into the Oracle's power directly, helping the other riders in tight spots. Just like Corona she also has the ability to help Hunter use the power of the Oracle Keys. Spider Rider Weapon Aqune uses a type of glaive weapon when not wearing her Spider Rider armor. When transformed she uses a rapier sword, which can be upgraded with the power of the Oracle Keys. Relationships Main article: Aqune and Hunter Family *Most Invectids *Corona Friends *Hunter Steele *Battle Spider Portia *Magma *Corona *Quake *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Buguese *Weeval *Step & Jump Memorable Quotes *"Light brings knowledge, knowledge brings compassion. I am bathed in light. I open my mind and heart to the light."- Aqune's enchants. *"By Oracle's Light!"- Her call to the Oracle for her armor. Gallery Bugese Aqune1.jpg SpiderRiders Hunter&Aqune.gif AquneBlushingStomachGrowl.jpg Beautiful aqune1.png Aqune 12345.jpg Aqunec2.jpg Book 2 - Aqune in Battle Mode.jpeg|Aqune in Battle Mode from the books Book 2 - Aqune in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Aqune in Pedestrian Mode from the books Notes *Aqune is referred to as a priestess in the Japanese version and an enchantress in the English version of the series. * Aqune and Corona were not going to be sisters at first. Instead, Aqune was an exile from her village, because she helped Buguese when he was injured. She was possibly Magma's sister. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spider Riders Category:Humans